LOS COMERCIALES GUNDAM
by shirayuki asuka
Summary: LOS MEJORE COMERCIALES ECHOS POR LOS PILOTOS GUNDAM Y HAY CHISTES TAMBIEN ,DEJEN REWIES
1. Chapter 1

hola esta es una tonteria que invente se me ocurrio a las 5 de la mañana ojala les guste dejen rewis

comerciales gundam

que pasaria si los personajes de gundam wing fueran a actuar en comerciales

sale un comercial en la tele , donde aparece heero

heero: quiero una nueva pistola pero no se donde consegirla

se oye una voz de un tipo que dice animadamente

no te preocupes amigo , con las nuevas pistolas heero tentras tanta protecion y diversion que quieras

heero: en serio

si con las nuevas pistolas heero son las mejores con le mejor calibre, el mejor material y las mejores balas

heero: gracias a pistolas heero puedo defenderme, practicar los tiros y lo mas importante , quitarme esas molestias que me hacen la vida incomoda

la camara lo toma de otro angulo y se ve a relena abrasandolo

relena: dejame estar a tu lado heero, dejame estar a tu lado

heero : si no me dejas de abrasar te matare

sale una musiquita chafa , y barata que canta

pistolas hero su mejor compañera

otro comercial

sale un preso en la carcel y dice

necesito u abogado, un abogado con mucha justicia

se oye una voz

no te preocupes , quieres el mejor abogado , no lo pienses mas con el nuevo abogado wufey tendra la justicia nesesaria para ganar el juicio

sale en la corte wufey gritando como loco

wufei¡ justicia justicia justiciiiaaa

el juez de la corte se tapa los oidos y le ruega

esta bien.. esta bien ganaron el caso pero ya callense ya no mas justicia

sale el preso abrasando a wufey

sin el abogado wufey nunca abria ganado

sale la musiquita chafa y barata

abogados wufey , la justicia estara de su lado

la camara enfoca a wufey y este sale gritando

JUSTICIA

otro comercial

sale una muchacha con un vestido de 15 años ,

necesito un bal un valz unico e inigualable

no te preocupes , se oye la voz de marimeia

con los nuevos paquetes de bals marimeia su fiesta sera unica

y pensara

que la vida es

un balz interminable

sale otro comercial

sale un niño aburrido en su cuarto

quiero unas nuevas figuras de acion

la misma voz

no te preocupes con las nuevas figuras gundam wing pensaras que estas en el espacio y que tienes peleas con movil suts

el niño dice,

esto es genial

la voz dice

pero eso no es todo muy pronto saldra a la venta la nave libra, con la que podras tener las mejores batallas en este mundo y en tu imaginacion

musica barata

gundam win g figuras de acion

se oye una voz despues de la cancion

la nave libra no tiene baterias y se vende por separado

otro

sale sally po sacudiendo su cabello y dice

mi color mi tinte

con los unicos tintes sally lograra un color tan profundo tan radiante que ni las explociones demovil suts tendran un brillo tan radiante como el sullo

y detras de sally estan peleandose y disparandose lo movil suts y ella sonrie

sally: porque tu lo vales

y salen de un lado caterine y noin sonriendo como tontas

otro comercial

sale doroti viendose al espejo

necesito algo para emmarcar mi lindo rostro

con le nuevo set de cejas doroti catalonia tengo mi cara muy bien emmarcada y lo mejor las mejores cejas de mundo

la camara enfoca las orribles cejas de doroti

otro comercial

sale caterine partiendo una naranja y el cuchillo no corta

caterin: necesito unos cuchillos nuevos

no se preocupe los cuchillos caterin le daran gran comodidad y un gran afilado , hasta se sentira como en el circo,

caterin se trasforma con su traje rosita del circo y tiene una cara tonta

caterin: con los cuchillos caterine me siento toda una experta

lansa el cuchillo hacia trowa , el cuchillo casi lo corta

trowa: son los mejores cuchillos de mundo

otro comercial

sale una esena de una fiesta muy elegante y un mesero deja una charola llena de chocolates en una mesa se oyen los mormuros de otros

lla viene... lla viene

entonces aparece trace ( o trais como se escriba) agarra la charola y se agacha al ver a una dama

la dama resulta ser ladi one ,toma un chcolate y dice

nuevos chocolates ladi one

una exprecion con gusto

otro

sale el comercial de una obra de teatro de rapuncel , cuatre esa de principe y duo de rapunzel

cuatre: duorapuncel suelta tu cabello

duo suelta su larga y linda trensa entonces cuatre intenta escalar sobre ella , peropor acidete le arranca la trenza a duo

duo:NOOOOOOOOONONOOOOOO

SE OYE UNA VOZ

venga a ver la obra de rapuncel , es tan romantica Y BELLA

detras del tipo que dice eso esta duo con una pistola intentando dispararle a cuatre

duo: ME LAS PAGARAS .MI TRENSA

GRACIAS POR LEERLO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

ASTA LUEGO MANDEN REWIS


	2. MAS COMERCIALES Y AHORA CHISTES

_hola de nuevo como estan , is comerciales son muy tontos pero espero que les haya gustado ahiora son algunos chistes tontos jajajajajaja_

_manden reviews : no sean flojos_

_y recuerden_

_sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar para leer mis fan fics_

_atentamente : la bella shirayuki azuka jajajaja_

_si estos no me quedaron bien pues ni modo_

comercial

esta un soldado en su movil sut a punto de explotar y dice

soldado: si tengo que morir , no quiero que mi muerte sea comun y corriente

se oye la voz del tipo barato y malpagado que anuncia los comerciales

quieres que tu muerte sea de buena calidad , no te conformes con simples ataus y florecitas , ni tampoco con una lapida que tenga escrito en honor a la gerra y que este en el reino de zanc, llama ya a empresas shinigami

en eso aparece duo con su capa color negro y una oz en la mano derecha

duo: con empresas shinigami tendra una muerte segura y de muy buena calidad , usted solo nos yama y nosotros nos hacemos cargo

se oye la voz del tipo y musikita barata

empresas shinigami son las mejores

sale duo y dice

somos tan buenas que sentira que se lo lleba el dios de la muerte

comercial

sale una tipa que esta llorando en un sillon y en eso dice

snif ... tengo mucho dinero y todo lo que puedo tener pero mi novio no me hace caso , snif prefiere estar peleando en la gerra quiero ayuda

sale relena y se sienta con la tipa

relena: no te preocupes con terapias para novias relena seguro te recuperaras

tenemos una aria de desaogo , y de platicas

en la aria de desaogo esta un muñeco de heero mal echo y roto

relena: miren como se hace

relena se dirigue hacia el muñeco y lo habrasa y empiesa a gritar como loca

relena:QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO , NO ME IMPORTA SI ME MATAS

en el aria de platicas esta relena con un pisarron y les dice a sus alumnas

relena: muy bien alumnas ahora veremos que hacer si su novio las amenasa con matarlas

sale musikita barata

las terapias relena , un lugar donde hayara la paz en su corazon

sale relena chillando y dice: HEERO

chistes de heero

chiste 1

estan heero y cuatre en el jardin del castillo de relena en el reino zanc y en eso pregunta quatre

quatre: oye heero porque duo esta tan palido

a lo que responde heero enojado

heero: tu callate y sige cabando

otro chiste

esta quatre y duo en una parada de autobuses y duo pregunta

duo: que autobus es ese quatre

quatre: es el numero 2

duo: y ese

quatre: el numero 65

duo: y ese

quatre:el 34 bueno duo que no ves bien o que

duo: porsupuesto que veo vien

quatre: entonces porque me preguntas

duo: PORQUE NO SE CONTAR

chiste 2

estan heero y duo en la oficina de relena y duo pregunta

duo: heero porque relena se esta tambaleando

heero: le disparare de nuevo

CHISTE

¿ QUE LE DIJO UN GUNDAM A UN MOVIL SUT?

nada los movil suts y los gundams no hablan , tarados

chiste

esta duo y heero y a duo lo esta rodeando una abeja

duo: quitame esta abeja del braso heero

heero: no te muevas le disparare

duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

esta relena y heero en el espacio y heero le pregunta

heero: relena

relena: heero

heero: tu cres que un dia pueda llegar amarte

relena: heero , yo siento algo muy especial por ti

en ese momento heero dice enojado

heero: te pregunte que si algun dia podre llegar al planeta marte

gracias mande reviews


End file.
